Snape's Private Hell
by Madelynn Rae
Summary: Snape is found out as a spy for Dumbledore, so he must go away to a very unheard of place and lay low so as not to be found... teaching English in a small high school. SSOC
1. Prologue

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

"America?!"

The ancient wizard, Albus Dumbledore, nodded slowly. Pulling out his wand, he transfigured the blackboard in Snape's classroom into a map of the United States. He pointed right in the center, to one of the most unpopulated, unlikely spots in all the world: Northeast Nebraska.

Snape wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Where in the world is _that_?" Albus furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the Potions Master as if he'd gone mad. He pointed again.

"Well, right there, of course. Nebraska, USA. You'll be teaching English in a small school in a small town in the Northeastern segment of the state."

Snape sat down and groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm taking a break from teaching British, wizard dunderheads, and now I have to teach stupid American Muggle dunderheads," he muttered, taking a sip from a glass of water. Albus shrugged.

"It's a public school, too."

Severus coughed and choked.

"Oh Merlin, you're kidding, right?" Albus shook his head.

The irritable Potions Master rubbed his temples, his eyes closed.

"Can't I just let Voldemort kill me?" The elder wizard narrowed his eyes at the hunched over, defeated mass of black robes in the chair.

"Don't even joke about that. You're leaving tonight, your first class starts tomorrow. The principal of the school has contacted me and owled me the course outline and everything you'll need to know to teach the class. He used to be a student here, I think he was a little before your time, in Ravenclaw. Muggle-born, taught Potions just before moving back to his home town in America. Artemis Lupe?"

Snape snorted.

"I remember... Bloody genius, he was." Albus nodded, then continued.

"The first few months will be focusing on poetry, short stories, then plays, and then the second semester it becomes Speech class, where they learn to write persuasive and informative speeches and give them in front of audiences."

Snape sighed. _English?_ He thought. _Well, it's easy enough, I suppose._

Right… easy.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far! Right away! I know, I know, original characters aren't quite as good as JK Rowling characters, but she's based on a real person, so she won't be so 'Mary Sue.'


	2. First Day

****

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

A small classroom of kids, who looked about the age of 6th or 7th years, sat in their desks which had been arranged in a circle by the previous English teacher. The tables were set up this way so kids wouldn't be turning around to talk to people behind them, so if they had something to say, they'd have to yell across the room, therefore getting in trouble. It was the perfect trap.

The English III students whispered excitedly, having heard about a new English teacher. A group of boys grinned and laughed, planning which ways to drive this new meat to insanity. A goth/punk-looking girl talked to some of her 'normal-attired' friends about how she'd seen him standing by the central office. He looked, in her words, 'very pissy, but also totally hot, in an older guy sort of way.'

The door to the classroom opened… everyone held their breaths… then sighed and laughed as a young woman in her mid-twenties walked in.

The woman smiled at them.

"Yes, just me, I know I'm not that exciting." She smiled and tossed her auburn curls behind her shoulder and out of her face, her brown eyes dancing behind their thick, rectangular-framed, nerdy-but-stylish glasses.

"Hi Miss Aislynn," they all chimed in unison. Miss Aislynn was a short woman, with cream skin and sharp, faerie-like features. She wasn't a teacher, but she was studying to become one, so she was spending a year assisting other teachers to get prepared for it.

Clutching her clipboard, she sat down in a chair by Snape's desk and began to write a few things down. Gerard, one of the popular boys, spoke out.

"Writing bad things about me already, Mag?"

She shot him a look, smirking.

"That's Miss Aislynn to you, and of course I am, you're my favorite student!"

At the peak of their uproarious laughter, the door slammed open, and in strode the epitome of all things to be feared: Severus Snape.

Granted, he didn't have a flowing, billowing cape like he did at Hogwarts, but was wearing Muggle clothes that more closely fit his style: a long-sleeved, dark purple, silk, button-up shirt (purple was the school color, thought he'd make a good impression), and nice black slacks. His hair was middle-parted and combed straight, as usual, and had the appearance of being wet. He stood at the front of the room, his arms crossed over his chest, feeling slightly self-conscious without the comfort of his robes and cape. His cold, colorless gaze swept across the room, then rested on Miss Aislynn. He scowled.

"Shouldn't you be sitting in a desk?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… no, Mr… Snape, is it? I'm your assistant for the first quarter of the year."

"Yes, it is Snape, and if you take that tone with me again, I'll have you transferred to a different classroom, understood?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but something told her that even if he had no authority over her, she'd better not argue with this man.

"Yes, Mr. Snape."

His gaze turned to the rest of the class.

"As for the rest of you, including Miss…"

"Aislynn."

"Yes, Miss Aislynn… you will all refer to me as Sir, not 'Mr. Snape.' Is this also understood?"

Petrified, the class nodded. This dark, sinister man was not to be trifled with, new meat or not.

Snape glanced at the punk/goth girl he had seen in the hall.

"You, take that lip piercing out, I don't want to see that in my classroom. Wear it in any other class you like, I just don't want to see it here."

"But--"

"Fifty points from--I mean… Detention, this room, after school, for talking back." His cheeks colored slightly at his near-slip, but no one seemed to catch it. _Merlin I'll miss that,_ he thought sorrowfully.

The girl's eyes widened for a moment, then she glanced at Mag (short for Magdalena) Aislynn. All Miss Aislynn could do was sigh sympathetically and shrug.

"There will be no nonsense in this room," he muttered quietly, but powerfully. "Anything of the such will be dealt with as it has been just a moment ago. Are we clear?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now open your books to the chapter on transcendentalist poets and writers…"

* * *

****

Snape as an English teacher, eek! Read and review!


	3. Voices and Outbursts

****

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

At the end of the day, after all detentions were said and done, Snape collapsed in the chair at his desk, rubbing his temples, trying to rid himself of a headache. Miss Aislynn sat next to him, casting a sympathetic gaze.

Principal Lupe's voice rang over the intercom:

"Mr. Snape and Miss Aislynn to my office."

Snape shot up out of his chair, looking around.

"Where'd that voice come from? Did you hear it?"

Miss Aislynn's eyes widened. She looked at the ground, shaking her head.

"Wow… just follow me, Sir."

She gathered up her books and walked out the door, and Snape followed her, glancing around suspiciously.

* * *

Miss Aislynn and Snape walked into Lupe's office. Artemis Lupe was an older man in his 50's, with a good-natured smile and a kind word for everyone he met. He was a bit shorter, with thick, ash-brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. He wasn't fat by any means, but rather, he was stocky. Quite stocky.

He stood up, smiling warmly, and shook both their hands before asking them to sit down.

"Mr. Snape, we need to get you set up with a place to live for your stay here, however long that may be." Severus raised an eyebrow. At this, Principal Lupe grinned.

"Unless you'd rather live at the school, which would be a tad uncomfortable, since there are no living quarters here, as you're used to from your old school." Snape's expressionless eyes suddenly widened.

"You mean you don't live here? What kind of school is this?"

Miss Aislynn glared daggers at him, her face turning an angry shade of pink.

"This, _Sir_," she hissed through clenched teeth, "is one of the best public schools the state of Nebraska, perhaps even the United States has to offer. Sure, we may not be a snotty hoity-toity private school, but I'm sure our students and staff have twice the character and personality than your stiff-necked little rich kids could ever dream of!"

Surprised at her own outburst, she shrunk back in her chair a little bit, but her normally brick-colored eyes became almost black as she glared stonily at him. Snape glared back, and just as his temper began to flare, just as he was about to open his mouth, Principal Lupe stood up.

"Miss Aislynn, while that was an astonishing display of school spirit and loyalty, it was also rather harsh. I _highly suggest_," he said these last words with much emphasis, defending _his_ old alma mater, "that you apologize to Severus right this instant… because soon you will be welcoming him into your home."

Magdalena shot out of her chair, opening her mouth to protest.

"But--!"

"But nothing. There aren't any houses or apartments up for sale or rent, and it only makes sense, since you're his assistant and you will be spending much time together grading papers and such anyway."

Her mouth tightening into a scowl, she picked up her books and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Principal Lupe sighed and sat down, rubbing his face. Snape stared at the freshly slammed door, eyes widened, then looked at Lupe.

"Is she always like that?"

"You mean like a time bomb? No, generally she's a very pleasant young lady, but when she gets mad, she gets _mad._"

Snape snorted.

"So I see."

* * *

****

Oy, there shall be much awkward silences, broken by screaming and yelling, methinks. :D

Kjady: Yay! A fellow Nebraskan! I'm so glad you're liking my story so far. If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to voice them. (That goes for all of you!)

Erin: I'm not very good at funny, I'm glad you're enjoying my feeble attempt at comedy!

****

Uncannyinstigator: I really know nothing about student teachers or anything like that, I'm kinda making it up as I go, making her do things I believe a student teacher would do. :P


	4. Paintings and Stories

****

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

****

Author's Note: The last chapter sucked horribly, and I apologize. Here, I'll actually try with this one. :P

* * *

Magdalena stormed into her apartment and threw her books down on the floor. Her face was red like a tragic sunburn. She stomped over to the couch and grabbed a pillow, shoving her face in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

__

God, how stuffy and mean and arrogant can one Brit be? She flopped down onto the sofa, sighing. She drew her knees to her chest, hugging her legs. She narrowed her eyes at the TV screen in front of her, willing it to come on.

"Can never find that fucking remote. What does that stupid black piece of plastic think it is, acting like a jerk so I can't watch TV?"

She fell over on the couch, still curled up.

__

Stuffy fucker.

There was a knock on the door. Mag groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"It's open!"

Severus walked in, glancing around. He set is bags down and shut the door behind him, then proceeded to slowly walk through the living room and the kitchen. Coming back to the living room, he sat down on the end armrest of the couch, looking down at her.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"In the extra bedroom, once I get all of my… stuff… moved out of there," she sighed. Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"What 'stuff'?"

Mag got up and walked into the hallway, and opened the first door on the left. He still hadn't moved from his spot, so she simply stood by the door, waiting. After a moment of thinking, he got up and cautiously walked towards her, making sure her hands were where he could see them. He stepped into the room, and for a moment was taken aback with surprise.

He expected to see a clutter of boxes and stacks of books and magazines, but instead he saw a small art studio. Framed paintings were lined eye-level along the walls. They were abstract and messy, but also very good. Many of them were warm colors, or bright fluorescent colors. A few of them looked realistic, and a few looked like something out of an Andy Warhol gallery. Along one wall she had paintings that seemed to be a study of modern American painter Dave Chihuly, and along another were remakes (with her own little twist) of Van Gogh, and there were some paintings that seemed from the Fauvist movement, and then there was a painting, which almost seemed cartoonish, of a small red-haired woman and a taller blond man, embracing in contrast to a black and red background. The woman looked a lot like Magdalena. He stepped up to it and pointed.

"You and who?" He said it more as a command than a question; it was what he was used to.

She looked down at her shoes.

"Um, that's Joseph, my boyfriend… I painted that when I was 17. He died a couple of years later, in a car wreck."

Snape nodded, then asked (in an unemotional, commanding tone), "Did you love him?"

Biting her lip, she nodded.

"Yes… _very_ much. We had everything planned out… I was going to become a teacher, he a graphic designer… we were going to get married once we both had steady jobs, and have two kids, hopefully a boy and a girl. I suppose when you're so happy, the Universe has a way of finding you out and teaching you that it's not your right to plan your life; the Universe has already planned it for you."

Snape nodded, then absently studied a painting of a metallic purple dragonfly. After standing there and feeling awkward for a few minutes, Maggie cleared her throat.

"Um, you can sleep in my room until I get all of this moved, I can take the couch, it makes a really great bed when you fold--"

"Nonsense!" he spat, almost angrily. "It would be a shame to take these down and drag all of your art supplies out of here and lock them away until I leave." _If I leave_, he added in his thoughts. He turned and looked at her. His black eyes burned into hers, and he stepped close to her.

"You're very talented. Stupid, but talented. I don't understand why you're assisting an English teacher when you could be an excellent art teacher."

She blushed, both from frustration at being called stupid, and bashfulness from being called talented.

"Actually, Mr. Snape, I am studying to be an Art teacher. As a training-through-experience program, however, I am to assist a few other classes as well as an Art class, to get used to teaching."

He nodded, then continued to look at some more paintings, making comments here and there, while she stood and watched.

"This room is much like a book," he murmured softly, but firmly… powerfully. "I feel as though I'm reading a book about you, authored by you."

Magdalena smiled, taking this as a complement. She leaned against the door frame, a wisp of hair falling at the side of her face.

Severus stopped in front of a painting of a thin, middle-aged woman, with a flowing white gown and long black hair. She was smiling out at the viewer, a twinkle in her blue-gray eyes, a shimmering glow in her tan skin. She stood in a forest clearing, bathed in a glowing light, with a crown of rose leaves and a necklace of clovers around her neck. He looked over at Magdalena again. She stood straight and walked over to him, standing next to him, examining it herself, as though seeing it for the first time.

"This one I entitled 'Goddess.' I am a follower of a nature-based Goddess religion, called Wicca. This woman is my perception of the Goddess Aradia, Queen of the Witches."

Severus's ears perked up at the mention of Witches. Were there other kids of Witches in the world? He felt skeptical.

"So… you're a Witch then?"

She looked at him and nodded, pulling a necklace out of her shirt and showing it to him. It was a silver pendant, a five-pointed star with two circles around it, and four gems: a green gem at the top, representing the North, a yellow gem to his right, her left, representing the East, a red gem at the bottom, representing the South, and a blue gem to the left, representing West. He examined it for a moment, then nodded.

"So, do you do spells then?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes, actually, I do, but not that often. Witchcraft to me is a religion, not simply casting spells to get what you want."

"I see," he said quietly. "Do they work?"

She nodded, putting her hands in her hoodie pockets.

"In my experiences they have. I practice Kitchen Witchery, so I focus more on protection, healing, and divination than getting what I want. A lot of the students come to me for magickal help or advice."

He nodded, thinking for a moment. _Muggles have their own form of Witchcraft… interesting. Does Dumbledore know?_

He looked at her again.

"Tell me of a spell that you remember doing that was the most effective. What was it for, and what did you do?"

She smiled.

"Well, this is a spell I wrote myself, and in my experience, spells you write on your own are the most powerful and effective. But anyway, my goal was to have a more strengthened sixth sense. I took an amethyst pendant, my favorite goblet, and some salt to a small creek near my house and performed the ritual. I purified the pendant and the chain it would go on in some creek water mixed with salt in the goblet, spoke the words I wrote, and put the pendant on. A week or so after performing the spell I was able to predict what people were going to say before they said it, so many times that it couldn't be coincidence. I could hear if people were thinking about me, even, and I was having _very_ frequent feelings of _déjà vu_. When I first started noticing that it was working, I was sitting in a History class, and I had answered a difficult question, and my boyfriend at the time thought the exact words 'my smart Maggie', and I had heard them."

"How did you know you heard them?"

"I asked him later, and he said that yeah, he was thinking something along those lines. He didn't enjoy that I was a Witch; in fact, it's why we broke up."

Upon Snape giving her a confused look, she explained:

"Not Joseph, I was about 15 years old, I hadn't met Joseph yet, this was a boy I had dated off and on since I was 13."

He nodded.

"I see. So, not to change the subject, but we need to talk about sleeping arrangements, and I refuse to let you do anything to this room."

She smiled.

"Well, I can move into this room, bring Joseph's old futon in and put it in a corner, and bring my stuff from my old room in, and you can have my old room."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held her hand up.

"Don't. After much ego-boosting on your part, I feel a great need to be around my art stuff now. I don't really like my old room anyway… there's something strange about it that I can't put a finger on…"

Snape was interested.

"Hmm… maybe I should sleep in your room. I have a habit of scaring things. If there's something bad in there, it won't stand a chance."

She laughed, but he didn't so much as crack a smile. She noticed this a lot about him; he was witty, with sarcastic humor, but always seemed to stern and stiff and angry, he never even smiled at his own jokes. In fact, she only noticed him smiling when he managed to belittle a student. _What is it about him that makes him so cold,_ She thought.

"Well, okay, if you insist. Let me go get my stuff out of there and bring in Joseph's futon from my storage unit."

She walked out of the room, all the while thinking, _Maybe he isn't so bad after all._

* * *

****

And there it is, the longest damn chapter I've ever written. :P

By the way, if you want to see some of the paintings mentioned (I did mention paintings that I've done before, and some that I'm planning on doing), e-mail me and I'll link you to them. Also, the pentagram necklace I described is an actual item, I can link you to the page with its picture, from the website my mom bought it from for me.

Kjady: You flatter me. Seriously. Lol But yeah, here's your longer chapter! I actually took my time. Writing informational reports for a class actually inspires me to write creatively too, go figure!


	5. Break Away

****

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

It was Thursday night, and Snape had been a teacher at this small school for three days. Everything had been moved in and situated, and life seemed to be pretty calm… until he got to watch his first television program.

Magdalena and Severus sat on her green leather couch in front of her big-screen TV, watching Family Guy on Fox. Maggie, a huge fan of the show, couldn't seem to stop laughing, while Snape stared, mortified, at the strange 2D images flashing around in this large box. Watching TV his first time was enough for him; cartoons were just too much. The evil-minded baby had just done something rather heinous and cold, and that _did_ get a snort out of him.

Magdalena looked at him, her eyes widening, her wild red hair frizzed out around her, making her look all the more menacing. Snape looked back at her, his eyebrow raised, a lock of his hair falling in his eyes. He jerked his head a little to get it out of the way, and stuck up his nose at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"You… did you laugh? I see no children suffering, and you still managed to let a chuckle escape?"

He rolled his eyes and scoffed at her.

"I laugh. Maybe I just don't want you to see me laugh, hmm?"

There was an evil glint in her eye, and a mischievous grin spread across her face. He narrowed his eyes at her, a small flash of fear flickering in his eyes, then dissipating as his usual scowl.

"Wipe that look of your face… what are you thinking of?"

She giggled maniacally. Her voice started out in a small whisper.

"I'm gonna make you laugh if it's _the last thing I DO!_" Before she finished her last two words, she leapt forward to tackle him, and they both ended up flipping off the edge of the couch and onto the floor. She pinned his shoulders down with her knees and began to relentlessly pinch and tickle his ribs, and then he got the upper hand and rolled on top of her, pinning her wrists down, glowering at her. Despite his best efforts, he had a smirk on his face, and couldn't help but snicker a little.

"Think you'll get a laugh out of me, do you? Hmm?"

She grinned up at him and giggled a little. Severus looked down at her, smiling… then suddenly jumped up and away from her, straightening his shirt and looking everywhere except for her. Mag sat up and watched him, confused.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He jerked his head towards her, his face blank, then looked down at the floor, folding his hands behind his back, like a little boy caught messing around in a mud puddle in his Sunday best.

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." She raised an eyebrow.

"It's only 8… you're tired already?" He nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest, glaring at her.

"Yes, I'm tired already."

Mag shrugged, raising her eyebrows, and got up off the floor.

"Well, tomorrow night is the All-School dance, 7th through 12th graders. I got my name drawn to chaperone, and none of the other teachers are 'available' to help me. I can't handle all those kids myself, they all see me as their equal so they'll just walk all over me."

Severus smirked at her.

"They probably won't have a good time knowing I'm there."

Mag smiled, looking at the carpet.

"It's not like you'll be walking through the crowd, all you have to do is stand on the outside and watch them, make sure things don't get _too_ rowdy, it's not like you have to talk to anyone… that is, if you don't want to…"

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh God, stop babbling, I'll help."

The small woman let out a breath she'd been holding, smiling, relieved.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you."

He scowled at her and walked past, brushing shoulders with her for a moment.

"Yes, well, feel lucky, because I don't do favors."

* * *

At the dance Maggie was having the time of her life… of course, the same couldn't be said about the former Slytherin Head.

Said man was leaning against a darkened wall, keeping an eye on the students. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and his face was casual. Not his usual scowl, but not pleasant, just neutral. His legs were crossed at the ankle, as well. He didn't mean to look so casual, but right now he was too tired and defeated to bother.

His black gaze drifted over the crowd of sweaty, dancing hormone-bombs. Among them, he noticed, was Miss Aislynn herself. His eyes flickered over her small form, and he'd be a liar if he said she didn't look delectable. Sure, he was a cold, stiff, ruthless private school professor, but before all things, he was human, and he was a man.

A v-necked white top clung to her in all the right places, and she was wearing his favorite color of any type of pants of jeans: black. They hung low, below her hips, but high enough not to show anything that shouldn't be seen. They were slightly loose fitting on her, and began to flare out starting at the knees. Her skin shimmered from perspiration, and she had a happy smile on her face, obviously enjoying the song she rocked her hips to.

He knew the song, it was a rather well-known Muggle song called "Black Betty." This, however, was a remake. He didn't know the group. The song ended, and he raised an eyebrow as she skipped towards him, fanning herself.

"God, how can you wear those long-sleeved shirts? It's hot in here!" He smirked.

"It's only hot because you're dancing strenuously amongst a group of hot and sweaty, nasty teenagers."

She rolled her eyes at him, then grabbed at his left hand, unbuttoning the cuff and rolling the sleeve up.

"Alright, once I fix this, you're dancing with--"

She blinked, looking down at a strange mark on his arm. _Oh Merlin_, he thought, _she found the Dark Mark._

"--me… What's this? I didn't know you had a tattoo, you seem too uptight for something like that." He sort of breathed a sigh of relief. He forgot temporarily that Muggles had tattoos. He then rolled up his right sleeve just above the elbow like the other.

"Yes… It was 20 years ago, give me a break." She laughed.

"Oh God, yes, the 80's. I'm surprised you don't have an eyebrow pierced or something… although you do seem to have the remains of a mullet."

She smirked and looked back down at his Mark, examining it… then her eyes drifted to his forearms. For someone who seemed so slight and thin, he had some pretty impressive arms. He jerked his arm away, crossing both in front of his chest again.

"Well, now that you're done fondling me, didn't you say something about a dance?" Mag blushed furiously, then took his hand and led him out to the floor, as her favorite slow song started to play.

__

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
But, when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray  
I could break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And break away  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But, I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane, far away  
And break away

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, break away

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But, I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And break away  
  
Breakaway  
Breakaway

At the end of the song, Snape looked down at Mag. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his arms secured around her waist, and she seemed perfectly comfortable and content snuggling against him. It didn't matter to the rest of them that the song ended. All that mattered was that their moment last only a little while longer.

* * *

****

There, you bloodthirsty savages. :P Review PLEASE!


	6. Errol's Grand Entrance

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

Thanks to kjady, Erin, uncannyinstigator, Alynna Lis Eachann, Dianatyne, wolvfbfn, and krirobe.

To krirobe, he does have his wand, but he has to keep it hidden and he can't use it in the Muggle world, because no one's supposed to know he's a Wizard.

I hope you all like it so far, give me more feedback, and tell me how the story could improve or where it should go!

* * *

The weekend after had been awkward, and the two people didn't talk to each other much at all. They were both dreading Monday, where they'd _have to _associate with each other and be in the same room, sitting only a few feet apart from each other. They didn't hate each other, of course not… but for their own reasons, neither wanted to admit any feelings. 

Saturday night, Snape sat in his room, scribbling out a short note to Dumbledore.

_"Dumbledore,_

_Things are just lovely here in Nebraska, how wonderful of you to pick such a place for me. (Note the sarcasm dripping from the page? Yes, the whole letter is full of it.)_

_I've come across some interesting information; Muggles have magic. I think the young woman I'm living with calls it Wicca. Did you know about this? Their magic seems to be more spiritual, however, than realistic and tangible, like ours. Apparently it works,_ #######**__**(A/N: Something crossed out here)_ Miss Aislynn has told me of some of her 'spells' that have been quite effective. I've asked her to demonstrate one to me; a spell that reveals one's true feelings about something. She hasn't mentioned what the something is yet, which worries me slightly._

_Reply soon._

_S. Snape."_

Severus folded the piece of Muggle paper and opened a window. Cool air rushed in, blowing his hair away from his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the owl that was supposed to be there at it's scheduled time. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an owl smash into the building next to him. He rolled his eyes, scowling.

"Dear Lord, Errol, could you get any more dense?"

The old owl hooted at him apologetically. Snape sighed, feeling sorry for him. He turned, about to go and get the bird a bowl of water and a place to rest before making the journey, when Magdalena walked in.

"Mr. Snape, have you seen my--?"

The young woman stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the owl. She tilted her head, then cautiously walked towards it. Errol ruffled his feathers slightly, but calmed when Mag reached forward slowly, running her fingers along the feathers on the top of his head. A smile spread across her face, and something inside Severus moved at seeing her so awestruck, the wonder so apparent in her eyes. She turned and looked at him, grinning happily.

"How on earth did he get in?"

"I, uh, opened the window for some fresh air, next thing I knew, there he was." She smirked suspiciously at him, then turned back to the bird, stroking his back and his outstretched wings. The owl turned his head and nipped playfully at her finger.

"Send my love to Athena," she whispered warmly, and she and the bird seemed to share a knowing look that Severus couldn't decipher. Errol then grabbed Severus's note and flew off. Snape turned to Maggie, an eyebrow raised.

"Athena?"

She smiled at him.

"Greek goddess? Come on, you're an English teacher, that includes knowledge of mythology."

"I'm well aware that she is a Greek goddess, Miss Aislynn," he sneered, "but what of the mention of her?"

She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"She had a special affinity for owls; she was the goddess of wisdom, and owls represent wisdom." He nodded, sitting down on his bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what do you have a special affinity for, Miss Aislynn? What does it represent to you?"

She smirked, sitting next to him.

"Are you saying I'm a goddess, Mr. Snape?" He looked away from her, a bit of color rising in his cheeks.

"If I'm not mistaken, your religion has beliefs that everyone is a manifestation of the God or Goddess you worship; that you are all partly gods and goddesses."

She looked at the floor, seeming slightly disappointed by his answer, then looked at him, smiling.

"I, personally, love snakes of all kinds. What they represent depends on what kind of snake. Cobras represent cunning, rattlesnakes are aggressive, pythons are kingly… it all depends, I guess. I actually have a pet snake… well, not a pet. I'd call him more of a friend of mine." She smiled warmly.

"It's starting to get to be the cold season, he should be coming in the next few days. He stays with me during the colder weather, so he doesn't freeze, and he becomes an outside snake when it's warmer again." Snape leaned forward, interested.

"What kind of snake is he? If you're sure it's a boy?"

"Well, I know he's a boy; he's told me. Well, of course, he doesn't talk to me, but… it's weird, the connection we have. And he's a garter snake."

Snape nodded.

"Yes, very small creatures they are. For snakes anyway, they're quite small." She smiled.

"You know your snakes!" He smirked at her, tucking his hair behind his ears boyishly; something he hadn't done since his 6th year at Hogwarts as a student.

"I happen to be quite fond of snakes too, Miss Aislynn." It was her turn to smirk; she was ready to make him squirm.

"Please, call me Magdalena." He blushed, almost scowling, but then decided to give it a try.

"All right… Magdalena." The name rolled off his tongue, and he'd be a damned liar if he said he didn't like the way it sounded. She seemed to like the sound of it too.

"But only if you call me Severus." She nodded.

"Fine, Severus. Severus Severus Severus. Quite happy now?"

You have no idea, his mind retorted.

* * *

Yes, I know, our Snapey is quite out of character… but I can't help it. I'll make him a mean badass here sometime soon.


	7. Poems and Ghosts

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

Kjady: Aww, I love Snape romance! My favorites are HGSS, but I would like to see some more SSLE, I don't see enough of those.

Dianatyne: Yep, I'm Wiccan, have been for nearly 3 years. Athena is my favorite Greek goddess, which is why I knew a bit about her… plus we studied the Greek pantheon in my second year of high-school English. I like Celtic goddesses the best though, like Scathach and Queen Boadicea, Celtic women held so much more power than in other cultures. Not that I'm uber-feminist or anything, but I just don't like how most cultures portray women.

Krirobe: Oh yeah, and to the second part of your review, lol, I haven't even been thinking much about in-class events. I can't think of much right now, but here, I'll make an attempt.

* * *

Severus set at his desk, cringing on the inside. He had given the students an assignment to write a poem that had to be at least a verse long. Hopefully, that would be all that most of them wrote. The students filed into the classroom and sat down quietly, looking nervously at their teacher. Miss Aislynn sat in a chair by Snape's desk, scribbling something onto a piece of paper. 

He glanced up and looked around the room, trying to pick the person who looked least enthused to read a poem to the class. He smirked, his gaze falling upon the punk girl with the lip ring.

"You, Arial. Read yours."

Suppressing a groan, she stood up in front of the class, pulling a piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket. Her gaze flickered to a brown-haired boy across the room, and Miss Aislynn smirked. Arial had a crush on him.

In the end,   
We all have a special friend.   
Someone who is true,   
And I hope that someone is you.

I hope you like me,   
And I hope it's me you see   
When you search your heart to find   
The one you'll be with for all time.

Arial blushed and flicked her eyes to him again, sitting down. The boy, named Lee, smiled back at her. It was an odd combination, a punk, pierced girl and one of the most popular kids in class. Magdalena hoped he wouldn't break Arial's heart.

Snape's eyebrow raised, then he wrote something down in the gradebook for her. He was actually quite surprised she had finished an assignment; she never had work in on time. He smirked, looking to Lee, to see what he had to say.

"Lee, your garbage-- I mean, poetry please."

Lee scowled at the snarky teacher, flipping him off when he _thought_ he wasn't looking.

"Detention, my room, one hour."

Lee's face reddened with embarrassment and anger as he stood in the front of the class.

Happy Jack and skiddly-do,   
I wrote this poem just for you.   
You're smart and fun,   
I think I won,   
The very moment I found you.

Lee turned and winked at Arial, and she ducked shyly into her black hair, which looked stunningly like Snape's, except for bright pink bangs.

Snape's face turned green at the feel of the sick, disgusting, teenage love spreading through the room.

As Lee went to go sit down, Gerard raised his hand and cleared his throat. Snape looked up at him, scowling.

"Yes, Mr. Grunwald, would you like to read next?" The blond boy folded his arms on the table, a smile on his face. He looked at Miss Aislynn.

"Actually, I want Miss Aislynn to tell us a poem. She like, does this cool thing where she just says stuff off the top of her head and makes it sound good."

Blushing, Magdalena ducked into her seat, and was thankful that Snape wouldn't agree to such a thing… or so she thought.

"Well, all right. Miss Aislynn, demonstrate this talent for us?"

She turned and gaped at him, wide-eyed. He smirked at her, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Whining defeatedly, she stood up and walked to the front of the room, her hands on her hips, staring at the floor in thought. She glanced up at Gerard.

"You're in a lot of trouble, Goober." The blond boy just grinned and leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin in his hands, waiting for her to start.

She took a deep breath and looked at the ground for a moment, then lifted her head.

_"A shadow… looming in the corner,"_ she breathed softly, and everyone leaned in to hear. Snape tilted his head, interested. She took a step to the right, and with each line, stared into someone's eyes. Her voice was full of conviction, sadness, and slight anger.

"…hiding, fearful of the light.   
A hurt inside, unjust, unfair,   
Life just wasn't right. 

_Scorned and hated,   
Loyalty debated,   
But still… still, he waited.   
Yes, dear friends, he waited."_

she breathed softly, and everyone leaned in to hear. Snape tilted his head, interested. She took a step to the right, and with each line, stared into someone's eyes. Her voice was full of conviction, sadness, and slight anger. 

Snape's breath hitched in his throat. Her voice didn't sound like her own… and the words didn't seem quite her own either. Letting his eyes fade out of focus, he looked at her aura. Her brilliant red seemed to stretch outward with his forest green, which was reaching back, and they intertwined. He noticed a trail of green flowing into her chest and her ear.

"You're hiding, you're waiting,   
But someone will find you.

I… I will find you…"

Snapping out of almost a trance, she looked around the room. Everyone kind of looked back and forth between her and Snape, strange looks on their faces. Snape looked at her strangely as well, hair falling in his face. Mag looked at him, her face growing pale. She grabbed her things and hurriedly rushing out of the room, feeling just a bit silly.

* * *

Later in the evening, Magdalena sat at the end of her futon, her knees drawn to her chest, fingers entangled in her hair. Looking up at the painting of herself and her late lover, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"I don't want to like him, Joseph… I still miss you, so much I feel like my chest will burst and paint the walls with my blood." She let out a small chuckle, wiping her face on her arm as a new flow of tears spilled down her cheek.

"I feel silly, praying to this semblance of an altar to you, hoping maybe you'll just appear right in front of me and be here again. Everyone tells me I should get out and date, that you'd want me to be happy and move on, and that it'd kill you to see me being taken over by a sort of death like this. The thing is, 'Seph, that I can't let go. It's been 6 years, and I can't move on. Whoever said time heals all wounds should be shot, see how much time they have to heal the wound that will soon kill them."

She paused for a moment, appalled at how much 'Seph' sounded like 'Sev' when she said it.

* * *

Severus walked into the hall, hoping to get in and out of the bathroom and time to finish watching the rest of "Beavis and Butthead: Do America" (_Magdalena must _never_ know_), when he heard her sobbing, and her choked voice. 

"The two of you are complete opposites: you were always smiling, sweet, caring, and had the temper of a houseplant. This man doesn't smile, he smirks evilly. I don't know if he's sweet or caring, but I doubt it. Oh, and don't get me started on his temper. He hasn't really lashed at me personally, but watching him with kids, he's just… frightening. I'm glad I'm not 8 years younger.

As much of a bad apple he seems to be, I see something, _really_ see something when I'm around him. Things have happened to him that shouldn't happen to anyone. I don't think he's had much of a childhood."

It stung him to be reminded of his life before and during Hogwarts, and it hurt more to realize how right she was with every word she said about him.

"He's different around me… I mean, I don't know how he is normally, but seeing the defenses he puts up around the other teachers and around the students, I can imagine he was that way back at home as well. When he's with me though, he seems a bit more open. Not by much, but he is. We have one thing in common though: snakes." Magdalena smiled, remembering how fidgety Joseph was about Brutus, the big yellow snake she had owned when she was 16 and 17. "He seems to like snakes as much as I do."

Snape leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, his head bowed thoughtfully.

"He's attractive, 'Seph. I find him really attractive, and I don't know why. Well, he's not ugly, and he's barely better than plain… It's who he is that I'm attracted to, I suppose, not the endless night sky of his eyes or the way his hair falls in his face."

Severus's head snapped up, and his face pinked slightly._Attractive?? Bloody hell, next thing you know I'll be _cute_ or _studly_… dear Merlin, save me…_

He poked his head in to see Magdalena… and a golden, glowing figure sitting next to her, its hand on her shoulder. It was in the form of a male human, with blond hair. He looked to be in his early twenties. The figure turned his face from Magdalena to Snape. The ghost smirked good-naturedly.

"Treat her right," a male voice, almost as deep as his own, breathed, "or you're as good as dead."

* * *

Hope you liked. I actually spent more than a day on it! lol


	8. Wait For Me

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

AN: Sorry this has taken me forever, I've been uninspired. Lol You people need to start giving me ideas.

Oh, by the way, HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO ME AS OF DEC. 15 2004!

* * *

The next morning, Severus found Magdalena curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped tightly around her. He yawned and sat in the recliner next to the sofa, stretching. He looked over at her sleeping form, locking his fingers and resting his hands on his stomach. Her face was a little blotchy and tear-stained, but other than that she looked peaceful… angelic… sweet…

Stop it. She's a Muggle. A very strange, crazy, attractive… Dammit!

He sighed and leaned forward, crawling out of the chair and over in front of the couch. He sat and draped an arm on the edge of the cushions, watching her eyelashes flutter as her eyes darted beneath her eyelids. He tentatively reached forward, pinching her nose shut. Her eyes shot open, and then narrowed.

"I'm sorry, was my peaceful sleeping just too damn much for you?" she asked in a nasally voice. He nodded.

"Yes. I can't stand seeing you happy." He smirked, releasing her nose. Mag breathed in, then yawned and stretched. She sat up, curling the blanket around her and drawing her legs to her chest. Severus got up, sitting next to her. He looked down at his hands, which were wringing around each other and damp from nervousness. She leaned into him, tipping him over a bit.

"Something the matter?"

He barely glanced at her, then looked back at his hands.

"You were right. My… my childhood wasn't great at all… my parents hardly paid attention to me, I was treated rather… cruelly at school."

Mag sighed and put her hand on his. To her surprise, he took it and held it.

"You were right about something else, too. I have been waiting… and I wanted to thank you for finding me."

He shyly brushed his thumb across the back of her hand, looking into his lap. He felt the weight shift on the couch, then a warm feeling on his cheek. She kissed his cheek!

He snapped his head to the side to look at her, and his eyes widened slightly. She blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry if that bothered you, I just think you're really sweet, but if you're offended--"

Her sentence stopped there when he took her face in his hands and leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips to hers. Magdalena inwardly shivered from head to toe, and she wrapped her long, slender arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Severus snaked an arm around her waist and held her snugly to him, deepening the kiss slightly, then pulling away. And the Gods be damned if it isn't true--he smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered silkily. She smiled a little in return, a slight flush rushing to her cheeks.

"You're welcome."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but in a sudden twisting motion of his body, he was on the floor, screaming out and writhing in pain. Magdalena lunged herself at him, kneeling next to him and trying to hold him still, sitting him up so he wouldn't swallow his tongue.

"Severus, what's wrong?!"

She looked down and saw a dark stain seeping through is left sleeve. Rolling it up, she saw blood oozing through the strange mark on his arm.

"Young woman, back away from him slowly," a firm, male voice said from behind her. She gasped and leapt up, turning to see a very old looking man in billowing purple robes and a pointy hat, with a long beard and long hair. He peered at her over his half-moon spectacles.

"Who in the HELL are you?"

"There's no time for that, my dear, right now I need to get Professor Snape back to our world. All will be explained."

She narrowed her brick eyes suspiciously at him, then knelt next to Severus.

"He's not going anywhere without me," she said in a soft, but dangerous voice. The old man smiled, and his eyes twinkled slyly.

"No one said he was." With this, the man walked towards them and touched them both, and in a moment, the three people in the living room had disappeared.

* * *

It was late at night at Hogwarts' Infirmary, and even though Mag had only awoken in her own home maybe a few hours ago, she seemed tired again. The old man, who had introduced himself to her as Albus Dumbledore, stood next to her as she sat near Severus in his hospital bed. She looked up at him, her eyes welling up.

"He'll be alright, won't he?"

Dumbledore nodded solemnly.

"Voldemort found him, and now neither of you are safe. You must stay here at Hogwarts until it is all right to go home again. I have already owled a letter to your administrator, and he understands your absence."

She nodded slightly, looking back down at Severus' sleeping form. He was so much whiter than normal, and his damp, sweaty hair clung to his forehead and cheeks.

"So Severus is a professor here?"

"Yes, Potions."

"And he's a Wizard?"

"A very good one."

"And he's one of the most hated people at this school, and probably well disliked amongst others, too?"

"Regretfully."

At this, Magdalena chortled sarcastically.

"No wonder I… " _Fell in love with him?_ She blushed, looking at her hands. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Yes, Miss Aislynn?" She smiled up at the old man.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Of course." The old Wizard turned to walk out the door, but turned back.

"By the way, all your things have been moved to a room adjoining to Severus's. I would like you two to stay close to each other, in case another occurrence such as this happens." She nodded again.

"Oh, also, you will be teaching a course here during your stay. I can have it put down as credit hours for teaching experience."

Magdalena tilted her head, her brows coming together in confusion.

"What course would that be?"

"Muggle Witchcraft. Be careful of the students wearing the color green… they don't take kindly to non-magical folk." With that, he turned and walked out the door. She sighed, exasperated, and turned back to Severus.

"Please wake up," she said quietly, "I _really_ need someone I know who has at least a slight clue of what goes on around here."

Of course, as she expected, he didn't wake up.

"Well then, since you can't hear me and criticize me anyway, I'm going to sing for you.

All these miles, haunting questions linger in my mind.  
And all the while, making bad decisions out of line.  
Still I've tried, to let go of the danger in my life.  
It's alright, when that's the only thing I've left behind.

And there's still time...

Wait for me,  
There's so much more of life for us to see.  
You must believe,  
It's not because of you I've had to leave.  
Wait for me,  
I only hope that you'll remember me.

At this time, I'm counting all the reasons I should stay.  
Bottom line, I'm missing all the things I gave away.  
I remind, and see your face every single day.  
Still I'm blind, I wish that there was something I could say

To make things right...

Wait for me,  
There's so much more of life for us to see.  
You must believe,  
It's not because of you I've had to leave.  
Wait for me, I only hope that you'll remember me.

Just hold on a little bit longer  
Thoughts and memories will be enough  
My need for you is only growing stronger  
I know you don't understand it much  
But it doesn't mean I have to care about you any less  
It doesn't have a thing to do with that  
There's still so many questions that are gonna be addressed  
I'm sorry that it had to be like this

But there's still time to make things right.

Wait for me  
There's so much more of life for us to see  
You must believe,  
It's not because of you I've had to leave  
Wait for me  
I only hope that you'll remember me…

* * *

Sorry that took so freaking damn long. I've been working on it little by little instead of sitting and doing it all at once.

Hope you like this chapter. : )

By the way, the song is "Wait For Me" by Flaw.


	9. Car Rides and Football

****

Title: Snape's Private Hell

Author: Madelynn Rae

Description: It appears that Snape has been found out for his position as a spy, and Dumbledore feels he is not safe in the wizard world. Snape is sent to a very unusual place, where no one could possibly find him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Snape, but god I wish I did.

* * *

****

Astrea Von Hurston: Sounds like a deal!

****

wolvfbfn: Oh, you'll get your football game, don't worry. It's a-comin', this is just a minor little setback.

****

b: Believe me, she's got more things to see before she gets REAL surprised, like kids flying on broomsticks, potions, transfiguring stuff… All she knows is there is a world she could only see on TV and imagine.

**pandora:** I love you! AHHH! Oh my god, that was an AWESOME review, thank you SO much for the suggestions! I've been on a nasty writer's block, but you have inspired me! And yes, Anne Rice's Pandora is way cool, my cousin is reading that book right now, and I shall steal it from him when I'm done.

* * *

The next morning, Magdalena was still sitting by Severus's bed, her arms and forehead resting on the edge of it. Severus was sitting up, awake, and had obviously decided not to wake her up. Instead, he sat and stared at her. He wasn't quite sure what to think of last night… or was it yesterday morning? All he knew was they kissed, and then pain. Was there supposed to be such searing pain after kissing?

Holding back a smile, he admired the way her copper hair shone in the beams of sunlight filtering through the windows. He reached out to touch it, then jerked his hand back and folded them in his lap as she began to stir.

Mag lifted her head, then stretched a bit, her brick eyes finding their way into the black depths that are Severus Snape's eyes. He stared back, his face not betraying any underlying emotion. The corners of Mag's mouth twitched to form a shy smile.

"G'morning." Snape raised an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why did Dumbledore bring you here?"

"I'm in as much danger as you are, but from what, that still remains a mystery to me," she shrugged. Severus sighed with remorse. She was involved, now that _they_ were involved… weren't they?

__

That ALSO remains a mystery, he thought, as a blush rose to his cheeks.

"So…" Mag said, "… is this like an alternate universe or something?"

Thankful to be thinking about something else, Snape shook his head.

"No, it's Earth, we're in Britain right now, where I'm from… ergo my British accent," he drawled, "but Muggles can't find this place, and they can't find many major Wizarding places, because of the charms we cast over them to make them go unnoticed."

Magdalena's nose wrinkled.

"Muggles… Strange word. What does it mean?" Snape smirked at her, then thought about how stupid he must have seemed to her in the Muggle world.

"Non-magic folk." She nodded.

"I see… so, show me some magic!" She smiled and leaned forward on her elbows. He rolled his eyes, exasperated, and held out his hand.

"Give me that on the stand there."

He pointed at a stick on the stand at the foot of his bed. She smirked, reaching for it.

"What, is this your wand?" He narrowed his obsidian eyes at her.

"Yes." He held out his hand further, emphasizing his want for it. She grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you want this? AH!"

Severus's hand had shot out and grasped her wrist tightly. He jerked her small, thin body to his until their faces were inches away. Her breathing became shortened and quick.

_Oh man, oh man, he's gonna kiss me again, holy cow, oh man...!_

Slowly, Severus lowered his face to hers… and snatched the wand away with his free hand.

"Thank you," he purred, his breath caressing her cheek. Growling, annoyed, she sat back and slouched in her chair, pouting.

"Jerk."

"Thank you for noticing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh for God's sake, show me some magic already!"

"_Winguardium leviosa._"

_Swish and flick_, and the next thing Magdalena knew, she was slowly being lifted out of her chair by an unseen force. He chuckled softly at the way her eyes grew as big as a house elf's and how pale her skin became, and once she began to turn green, he lowered her again.

Now clinging desperately to her chair, she glowered at the black-haired man next to her, whose shoulders were shaking with contained laughter.

"Oh shut up." She smirked and relaxed. She looked down at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs awkwardly.

"So... I'll be teaching a class here."

Snape snickered and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you now? I cannot wait to see how that works for you."

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You stink."

* * *

The next evening, at the Great Hall...

Magdalena sat at the large table at the front of the large room, her eyes darting about nervously. To her right sat a tall, lanky fellow with wolfishly handsome features by the name of Remus Lupin, and to her left sat something rather big and hairy, whose name turned out to be Rubeus Hagrid. The big hairy thing nudged her a little with his elbow, and she grasped desperately onto the table to keep from falling into poor Remus, who kept looking up at the half-moon by way of the enchanted ceiling.

"So, yer a Muggle then, eh? How's that?"

Mag laughed nervously, straightening her knee-length leather skirt.

"Well, when two Muggle parents love each other very much..."

"No, I din't mean that, I meant how's it goin' fer ya?"

Mag laughed at her own stupidity, then looked _way_ up at the giant.

"Oh, it's fine... I'm starting to miss it already, actually... I'm not used to enchanted ceilings and flying candles and... oh dear... is that... is that a ghost?" Mag's face was pale as death as she pointed to a regally dressed man floating up and down the long tables.

"Oh yeah, that's Sir Nicholas! Don't be tellin' me you never seen a ghost a'fore?"

Mag shook her head slowly, still staring, and slowly began to notice other apparitions swooping about.

"No... Why can I see them so clearly here, and not back in my world?"

"Well, it's for the same reason that you didn't know about Wizards and Witches before, they try not to make themselves noticed, ya know. Would cause a bit of a stir."

She nodded, looking down at her hands folded in her lap. _What if Joseph's a ghost?_

Remus turned and looked at Mag, smiling a little.

"So, I hear you had to live with Professor Snape. What was that like?"

Magdalena blushed and smiled, glancing over at the Potions Master at the other end of the table. He was leaning forward, his hands folded on the table, glaring at a trio of students sitting at one of the long tables. Confident that he wouldn't hear, she turned and looked at Remus, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Hilarious. The first morning I had to drive him to work with me, I was convinced he was insane! He kept clinging to the door handle for dear life and yelling every time another car came toward us or crossed in front of us. Now I realize that was probably his first car ride. After a few weeks, he eased into it."

The werewolf snickered under his breath, his shoulders shaking with contained laughter.

"Oh, don't get me started on football. Well, American football, British football is what we'd call soccer, I suppose. Anyway, damn, the look on his face when the football players started tackling each other. His eyes got as big as plates and his jaw dropped almost down to his knees! Then he started asking me why they didn't just ask each other nicely to get out of their way!"

She giggled and rested her forehead on the table, her shoulders shaking as well. She sat up and crossed her arms over her stomach, still giggling a little. Remus smiled, watching her. When she looked up, she happened to look over at Professor Snape, who was giving her the death stare.

"Oh... whoops."

* * *

**There... I'm not sure how long this chapter is because I'm using FrontPage, and there isn't a page counter thingie... but anyway... lol I hope you enjoy!**


	10. A Letter to My Readers

Dearest readers,

I am discontinuing this Snape-inspired fic due to events which have occurred in the newest Harry Potter book, "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". I am also discontinuing it due to much writer's block and can't think of how to continue it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, if there was any.

Truly and very sadly,

Madelynn Rae


	11. Author's Note Again

**Okay, my writer's block is officially gone… well… not officially, I'll admit, it's still lingering, but I would like to continue with this fic again, I rather miss it.**

**To certain reviewers, specifically Sora Elizabeth Vox: I never once called myself a Snape fan. Ever. Yeah, I like him, but I'm not going to go so far as to defend him which such malice (or call myself a 'fan', which is short for 'fanatic', and I'm not one to be a 'fanatic', which coincidentally rhymes with 'lunatic'). I have an opinion, I'm allowed to it. If I decide not to like what Snape did in HBP, that's my decision. Flaming me for having my own opinion and choice is decidedly immature. **

**After looking at your review again after a few months of cooling down, I think you have a frightening obsession that needs to be observed by a professional. Snape is a fictional character, not a God to 'believe in.' **

**And thanks to my other encouraging reviewers, especially The Icelandic Sheep.**** It was your review that got me thinking about starting it up again. Thanks for reminding me I had a fic.**

**After reading it from a READER'S point of view, than the author's, I've gotten different ideas and perspectives, and I'm pretty excited. Thanks, all of you.**

**Pandora, I miss you, I need more ideas:P And I promise, the next one will be… at LEAST ¾ serious. **

**Your obedient servant,  
****M.R.**

**(Yes… I am a Phantom fan. Yes, I used the word fan, because I AM a fanatic in THAT case… Mmm… Phantom… lol)**


	12. A Muggle Scorned

**I'm back now. YAY! Here's the newest chapter, I hope you like it. And yes, there are some parts that won't make sense to you now, but they will in the next chapter. Don't flame me. XD**

* * *

Magdalena paced nervously in front of her desk, anxiously awaiting the arrival of her first set of students. Her first class of the day was 6th year Slytherins and Gryffindors, and from what she heard, she had a right to be the most nervous creature on the planet.

Severus had been furious with her after that night in the Great Hall, and refused to speak with her, much less give her pointers on how to deal with Slytherins. _No big deal,_ she thought. _I can handle this… I can do this…_And it wasn't just that she was going to teach Slytherins, either. This would be her first time teaching _ever._ She hoped to Gaia that they'd like her, the Gryffindors anyway. There wasn't a chance in hell that the Slytherins would like her.

The door opened, and with the sound of idle chit-chat and chairs scraping against the wooden floors, the 6th years began to file in and take their seats. To Magdalena's relief, she only had a few Slytherin students amongst a sea of red and gold. One of which seemed to stand out to her; he was tall, blond, and slender, with a pointed nose and smallish eyes. A permanent sneer seemed to mark his face, and he had an air of superiority that surrounded him like thick fog.

She casually leaned against her desk and waited for the students to quiet down. She was casual, at least, on the surface. Inside, she felt like her innards would become her out-ards.

"Good morning, class," she began smoothly, "My name is Professor Aislynn, and I'm your Muggle Witchcraft teacher. I am, in fact, a Muggle, and I'm an American. I'm new here, and you're all new to me, so I'm going to open the floor for questions, and once I've answered a question, I will ask one. Who wants to start?"

A bookish, frizzy-haired brunette in the front row seemed to shoot straight out of her chair, her hand waving desperately. A bit startled, Magdalena pointed to her.

"All right then, you. What's your question?"

As calm and stately as a lioness, she folded her hands on the table and smiled.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I would like to personally welcome you to Hogwarts." Magdalena raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smile crossing her face.

"That's lovely, Miss Granger, but do you have a question for me?"

"Yes, in fact, I do. What form of Muggle Witchcraft will we be studying? Gardnerian? Alexandrian?"

"Neither, Miss Granger, because Gardnerian and Alexandrian traditions are not Witchcraft, they are Wicca, which is a faith, not a practice. Headmaster Dumbledore and I both agree that I shouldn't teach you the faith, I should teach you the Craft. If you would like to know about the Pagan faiths that sometimes accompany the practice of Witchcraft, please speak to me outside of class."

Satisfied, Miss Granger nodded, staring thoughtfully at her hands.

The blond boy raised his hand. Magdalena nodded to him.

"Yes, your question?"

"Are you aware that you are nothing more than an animal? I mean, you stand up there pretending to be knowledgeable and of worth, but really, you're nothing more than a dog."

Magdalena's eyes flashed as she stood up straighter, staring down at the young man.

"Ten points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher."

The boy laughed.

"A teacher? You? You're Muggle. You're too worthless to lick the hippogriff dung from my boot. Muggles and Mudbloods are only good for one thing; serving Wizards. I think you know what I mean."

Tears began to well up as she gritted her teeth in anger.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!"

"Really now, tears? I had no idea you beasts had emotion."

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!_" No sooner than the primal roar escaped from Magdalena's form, that Draco Malfoy had found himself thrown back across the room by an unseen force. In a flash, Magdalena had found herself standing over the young man, her body shaking with rage. She grabbed him by the arm of his robe and yanked him up from the floor. Holding fast, she looked to the rest of the classroom.

"Nobody move or make a sound. I will be back in a moment, after I have taken this… boy, to Headmaster Dumbledore," she growled.

* * *

Moments later, Severus Snape was stalking down the hall when he heard footsteps running. He didn't see who the person was running past him, but what he saw when he turned the corner at the end of the hall would haunt him for weeks.

"Miss Aislynn!"

He fell to his knees beside her bleeding form. She had slash marks all across her front, and blood was spewing from her mouth and various parts of her face. She had been hit with the curse he had created his 6th year.

Softly singing the counter-curse, he wrapped her in his robe, pulling her towards him and lifting her up in his arms. As he ran back towards his office, he stopped only to shout out his password. He stood in the fireplace minutes later, holding a handful of Floo-powder.

"Hospital Wing!"

And in a flash of green fire-light, they were gone.


End file.
